<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Nanny &amp; The Gardner by Zab43</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29022924">Nanny &amp; The Gardner</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zab43/pseuds/Zab43'>Zab43</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman &amp; Terry Pratchett</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drabble, Gardens &amp; Gardening, Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 14:09:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>100</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29022924</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zab43/pseuds/Zab43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It should really have been Crowley as the gardener surely? </p><p>Or;</p><p>How Nanny Ashtoreth dealt with Aziraphale’s less than knowledgeable attempt at gardening.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aziraphale &amp; Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens), Nanny Ashtoreth &amp; Brother Francis (Good Omens)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Nanny &amp; The Gardner</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Never tried a 'drabble' before - it sounded fun though, so here's my attempt!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Nanny and the gardener were arguing again. Warlock was amused by the way they bickered. This time it was about bedding-out begonias, other times it was weeding or ‘pricking out’ seedlings. Nanny had strong opinions on everything.</p><p>Despite nanny’s constant criticism the flowers always bloomed magnificently. Even when drought had killed the grass in the park and withered the municipal blossoms; Warlock’s garden flourished. Flourished *miraculously* even.</p><p>The argument progressed until brother Francis had turned red and started spluttering. As usual nanny then smiled, patted the frustrated gardener on the back in a friendly way and walked away grinning widely.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>